The Death of Innocence
by digigirl-izumi
Summary: ok, this fic contains yaoi, rape, violence, misplaced guilt, suicide, and general wrongness. fun fun fun! can't tell ya much else. just R&R! oh, and this has a surprise ending! yeash..I suck at summeriez. PLEASE READ! this iz my best fic ever!
1. ch 1

THE DEATH OF INNOCENCE

CH.1

I must warn you now!!! This fic contains very bad things!!! I can't tell you everything, because it would take away from the story. But I will tell you it contains Yaoi, rape, violence, misplaced guilt, suicide, and general wrongness!! Don't like, don't read!! This fic's not for the faint of heart!!! that's why it's rated R!!

I have no muses for this because they all ran away screaming when I told them the general idea of it.....Y~Y

disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did.....well, things would be very different in it. No one in their sane mind would put it on t.v. That's why it's a good thing I don't own them.....so thank the fact that I'm poor and Toei's rich. ^-^U

on with the fic!!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


How did this all happen? Innocent......he had seemed so innocent,.....so very....very.....

So, how did this happen? How did it happen like this?

...oh, the tangled webs he weaves......

I try to remember.....clear my head....how did I get here? How? How did I let this happen?

~flashback~

"Takeru!! STOP!!" The cry caught in his throat as he choked on his sobs.

Takeru wasn't listening.

Hands roamed his chest under his shirt. Tears ran down his cheeks, pain in his eyes.

"Takeru....." he whispered "please....don't do this!" he pleaded with the younger boy.

Takeru currently had him pined unceremoniously against a wall....his wall, actually. They were in his bedroom.....alone. His parents were away for the weekend. Takeru had come over, as he often did. They were friends....or, they were....they had been.. ....had been.....until.....

Takeru's hands roamed lower, sheer lust in his eyes. No love....just lust.

He made a grab for Takeru's hands, to stop him. Oh, how he wanted this nightmare to stop! "NO!!" he cried.

Takeru was faster than him.

Next thing he knew, Takeru had his wrists in an iron grip. He was squeezing so hard! Anger and frustration mixing with his lust.

He gasped. "Takeru!! you're hurting me!!" Fear coursed through his vanes. This wasn't happening!! It couldn't!!

It was.

The events that followed were a blur. He remembered the fear. There was definitely fear......and pain. In the distant haze somewhere he heard clothes ripping....and then he felt it....

He jolted out of his daze and back to reality. "Takeru!!! DON'T!!" his voice was laced with pain and fear....

Then the pain....Oh, KAMI-SAMA, [1] how it hurt!! He'd screamed.....Takeru has slapped him across the face and told him to shut up.

In a bazar part of his mind, he vaguely wondered how they'd ended up on the floor....

"STOP!! STOP!! STOP!! OH, KAMI-SAMA!! STOP!!!" he was desperately frantic now....but it HURT!! Takeru hit him again. He sobbed and sobbed, but said nothing more.....

It hurt, it hurt....Kami-Sama, how it hurt!!

~end flashback~

A tear trickles down my cheek.....that was four years ago.

He hasn't stopped.

It's not enough. It's not enough for him. Not any more. It hasn't been for a long time....

My fingers trace over old scares.....

It's not enough for him....he had to take more.....in his frustrated lust, it was never enough....

I was never enough.

I'm his vent. He comes to me so he won't hurt him....because he loves him.....he loves him.....

But the lust....his lust....it hurts.

I'm just the vent..I'm disposable.

We were friends. He was so innocent.....

I hate his lust.

We both did....the one he loves....

And me.

He wouldn't consent. He never did.

Neither did I.

The ironic part? He wanted Takeru too.....lusted back....so why didn't he consent?

Why didn't I?

Because it hurts....

~flashback~

He laid there on the bed....just laid there....bruised, beaten, naked, exposed....

Raped.

He blankly stared at the wall. Blood pooled under him, staining his sheets red. He vaguely noted to dispose of them before anyone could ask questions.

No one could know.

He didn't remember Takeru leaving, but he knew he had. He always did.

It had become routine.

The boy cried silently. Tears no one would hear....and no one could comfort.

~end flashback~

I finger an envelope. I open it. I pull out the card that it contains.....flip it open. The note is simple....just three words.....

Forgive me Koushirou

Takeru hadn't put a question mark. It wasn't a question.

....he knew that I would......I always do....

Always will.....

I put the card back in the envelope. I date it. I don't know why....I always write the date on it...

I toss it into a box full of them....just like it...

If I counted them, I'd know exactly how many times he's raped me....

I don't know why I keep them....

I have every one....with the date written on it...

I don't know why....why I keep them....

I don't know why I want to remember....If I counted them, I'd know exactly how many times....

how many times he's used me.

how many times I've been his vent.

....but I always forgive him..........

Why?

Because no one can know.....

No one can ever know.....

~flashback~

a shove. a thud as he hit the floor. a choked sob.

"I'll tell, Takeru!! I swear!! I'll tell!!" he was desperate for it to stop.

a slap. more tears.

"If you tell, do you know what would happen?"

silence.

He knew. He couldn't say it.

"If you tell.....they'll want to take me away....I won't let them. I'll kill myself Koushirou. I will. If I die....if Yamato loses me....he'll follow me wherever....."

He knew what was implied.

Takeru continued. "If Yamato goes...Taichi will....and, if him...Sora, and Hikari...then Daisuke....Ken....Myako...Iori....Mimi wouldn't be able to handle it....Jou would feel unreliable....guilty...but they'd all be gone.....gone with me...."

a tear.

"And you'd be left holding the bag...."

wide eyes.

"Because it would be your fault."

~end flashback~

my fault....

No one can know.

I never told....

So why didn't he?...the other..why didn't he tell?

Because Takeru owns him.

He loves Takeru so much....would do anything...anything....just to make him happy...anything....except consent.

Why? Why does he does he deny himself that? Why does he deny that.....he wants him....?

He want's Takeru Takeru want's him.....and will take him....whether he's willing...or not. So....why?

Because he's strong.....a tempted angel....who refuses to give in.

because it's wrong.

wrong. This is all so wrong....it was never suppose to be this way. How can it end like this?

.....why? Why did it have to be this way?

Things could have been so different.....

Why didn't he tell??!! why didn't he ever tell??!! why am I the only one to see it...? why do I have to know...? why do I have to keep this secret?

....why didn't I tell?

Why couldn't they see ? Every time Takeru took him....he took a part of him, a part of his soul.

Even angels can break....can be broken....

a broken boy.

.....a broken man.

.....why didn't he ever tell?

......why didn't I?

I play back the news bulletin again.

Police are investigating what appears to be a suicide....the leader of the former Teen Wolves and local pop sensation, Yamato Ishida, was found in his car this morning, after he'd reportedly gone missing early yesterday afternoon.....

a tear.

Why didn't I tell?

Why didn't I stop this? ......stop him........

my fault......

It was never suppose to be like this......

********************************************

~Takeru's POV~

angry sobs. Why? Why didn't he just consent?! He could have been happy!! We could have been!! Why did he have to do this?! Why did he go??!!

more sobs.

It was never suppose to be like this.....

How did this happen?? ......How could I....

a choked cry.

....this is my fault......

Forgive me Onichan [2]

no question. I know he would....he did.

.....Then why does it end like this?

the glimmer of a knife. cold steel.

nothing.

.............I'm sorry.............

***************************************

~Koushirou's POV~

At least he never knew.....Yamato never knew what Takeru did to me.....

He could never know.

He'd feel responsible, and, in a way, he was.

Things could have been so different.

Because Yamato refused to consent, even though he was having a hard time doing so, Takeru became sexually and emotionally frustrated.

And I was his vent.

It was never suppose to be this way.

Why didn't I tell?

***************************************

~Taichi's POV~

"Yamato....." I sob quietly. How? Why? What could have possibly been so bad in your life that there was no way out?

Why didn't you tell me?

Were you mad at me? Was this my fault? Am I to blame?

my fault.

I scream into my pillow. Was this my doing? .....Why didn't I tell you......? K'so [3]. You probably never knew....

I punch my pillow. I'm mad at myself. Now, I'll never get the chance to tell you....

I love you.

Shit. I can't lose you. It can't end like this....I can't live without you........

Suddenly, I know what I have to do.

*****************************************

~Hikari's POV~

I can't believe it......Yamato's gone...

just like that.

It still hasn't quite registered. I can't cry. I'm in shock, numb.

Takeru......oh Takeru-chan.....I wonder if he'll ever be the same....

Will he ever smile again?

My heart aches for him.....

Takeru....dear, sweet, innocent Takeru-chan....

Did you know something was bothering him? have some brotherly insight?

Why didn't you say anything?

.....Why didn't he?

Didn't he know he could count on us? that we'd be there for him?

......I wonder how Taichi's taking it.........

They were best friends. ....like Takeru and I.

.....I can only imagine......

I better go check on him.....see if there's anything I can do.......

****************************************

~Taichi's POV~

funny. I thought it would hurt. It doesn't. All I can think of is Yamato.

"I'm coming, Yama-chan...." I whisper. I feel myself slipping. "Yama....."

I can almost see him. his smiling face. see him happy.....almost.....almost happy. It seemed he was hiding something lately....

Why didn't you tell me?

I'm almost there.....so very close.....

My door opens.

Hikari.

Shit.

Then there's nothing.

****************************************

~Hikari's POV~

I open his door.

blood.

"Taichi!!"

....so much blood....

I run to him. The razor blade lays beside him. I shake him, still screaming his name, begging him to be alright.

but he's not.

He's gone.....I know it....

Suddenly, I think of Takeru No.....he'll never be the same.

My mind whirls as I reach for the razor blade. Suddenly, it hits me. Everything clicks....and I know....I just know.....

Takeru's gone too.....

Reality rushes over me. dead. Yamato, Takeru,.....Taichi....

They're all dead....

And I'm next.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[1] Kami-Sama: God

[2] Onichan: big brother

[3] K'so: damn it

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

well.....what'd ya think?? *looks around expectantly* more worth while than my other fics?? Well, tell me what u think in a review. No flamers allowed. Although, constructive criticism is welcome. Oh, and there is one more ch. And a prologue to this. I will post them ASAP. .......well, as long as I get reviews, that is. I already have them written, just need to type them up. So if you like this, I'll try to update soon. If not, then I'll still update, just for the hell of it, but it will take longer. ........So R &R, and let me know what ya think. ^___^ *mumbles under her breath* I sure hope I get more reviews on this then I did on my other fics.....


	2. ch 2

Hello, hello. I typed this up awhile ago....but 4 some rason, ff.net wouldn't upload it!! GRRR!! Well, i had 2 go back and resave it....and finally got it 2 work. Heh heh....I put last chappie that there would be a prologue.....I meant epilog. ^-^U heh heh heh..... 

Disclaimer still applies, obviously.

Warning: more death blah blah blah....read the warning of the first chappie, I don't feel like repeating myself, and I don't think ne1 in there right mind would read ch. 2 b4 ch.1 newayz, so u've all read the warning that iz still implied. Umm....yeah.

Thankz 2 all the ppl who read/reviewed/commented (I have this posted at multiple placez) and yeah, YAOI RULEZ!! Hehe 

umm....yeah....on w/ the fic!!

oh, and one more note.....just so you don't get confused.....Taichi has his own apt. in this. So when Hikari went to check up on him, she went to his apt. They committed suicide in the living room. ....just thought you'd wanna know now.....my sis read it and pointed out to me that it had confused her. ^-^U sry .

And in case ppl only know the dub names, and don't know the jap. names....like....*cough cough* Jin.....

Jou = Joe 

Yamato = Matt 

Taichi = Tai 

Koushirou = Izzy 

Myako = Yolei 

Daisuke = Davis 

Takeru = T.k. 

Hikari= Kari 

Iori = Cody.

Mimi, Sora, and Ken have the same namez in both the jap. & dub.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CH. 2

~Koushirou's POV~

It wasn't suppose to happen like this!! I didn't tell!! I didn't ever tell!!

....Why didn't I tell??.....

Damned if you do, damned if you don't...

....It was never suppose to be like this....

I lay on my bed and stare up at my ceiling.

..Why does it have to end like this??....

......my fault.....

*********************************************

~Daisuke's POV~

I trace the symbol if friendship.

.....He was my friend.

I was his protege too.....

....so how can I go on?

My head hurts. I hate thinking.

...Takeru's probably gone too....

I know if Jun ever did....

and we don't even get along.....

But....without Takeru...

....Hikari will die too....

Shit.

.....She would follow him anywhere...

Then again...maybe she's stronger than I am....

I can't take all of this.

I trace the symbol of friendship....

in my blood.

....only a matter of time....

Then I see him. K'so[1]. I never meant for anyone to find me....

Ken.

***********************************************

~Ken's POV~

Daisuke....

There's blood everywhere....I figured as much....

I know I'm losing him....I'm glad I found him in time.....to say goodbye.

He's sitting on the roof of his apartment building. I kneel down beside him. I take the knife from him....

His eyes widen in horror as I slit my wrists.

He tries to stop me. He's too late.

He's crying. I smile at him sadly, taking his hands in mine.

He looks at me with confused eyes.

"Thank you...." I whisper. "..for making me human."

He looks so sad....

I wish I had more time..

Things could have been so different....

but I smile.

******************************************************

~Daisuke's POV~

No.....not Ken!! Not Ken!! Please no!! I cry silently. He can't die!!

Beautiful things should never have to die....

He has such sad eyes....I feel responsible. This is my fault....then again....he was always sad.

....why does it have to end like this?....

I can't let it end like this....not without telling him.....

...nothing to lose.....now or never....

I kiss him.

he kisses back.

I feel my strength fleeing from me....

He leans against me, wrapping my arms around him.

....he feels so fragile......

I only have strength to say one thing....

"I love you, Ken...."

Some part of my brain with an extremely cruel sense of humor tells me that him and I will be together for the rest of our lives...

I vaguely hear him reply.

"I love you too, Dai-chan...."

His lips brush mine one last time.

"Good bye Dai.....I'll see you on the other side."

I smile.

Then I fall into darkness....and there's nothing.

****************************************************

~Ken's POV~

He's gone....

I know it. A tear trickles down my cheek.

"Dai....why didn't you ever tell me?"

Then I slip into oblivion.....and there's nothing more.

*****************************************************

~Sora's POV~

Why won't he answer the door?

"Taichi!!" I'm worried. "Taichi!! Open up!! It's Sora!! Taichi??!!..."

Why won't he answer me?

I try the door. It's unlocked. I open it.

The smell hits me first.....the smell of blood.

....Then I see it.

"OH KAMI-SAMA[2]!!" I hurl.

This can't be real!! It isn't real!! It isn't!! It's not real!!

It is.

First Yama-chan.....now Tai-chan....Hikari-chan..... Tears well in my eyes.

My heart breaks. Oh Kami-sama, it hurts!!

I can't take it. It hurts too much....

I stumble to the kitchen.

I know where they keep their knives.....

The pain's to much to bear.

**************************************************

~Jou's POV~

I feel responsible......

I knew something was bothering him...

Why didn't I ask him?

Yama.....why didn't you tell me?

I'm suppose to be reliable....

Why wasn't I there for him??!!

I sob into my blankets.

It's funny....I'm suppose to become a doctor....save lives....but all I want to do is die.

die with him.....

I look around for something....

anything....

All I can think of is my allergy medication....but that'll work....

Funny.....I always thought my allergies would kill me....not the medication....

But it works...

******************************************************

~Mimi's POV~

Why?? Why did he do it?? What reason did he have to want to die?? His life was great!!

.....wasn't it??

friends, family, fans....what more could he have wanted?

Tears stream down my face as I run...I'm on my way to Jou's....he always was my comforter....

Jou....this must be hard on him....of course nothing can compare to the way Takeru must be feeling...

more tears.

Why would the bearer of friendship leave his friends to hurt like this?? I'd be mad at him for leaving....

if I didn't miss him so much.

I'm here, at Jou's.

I open his door.

I find him on his bed, his arm flung over his head. He looks almost peaceful....so sweet...

As I come closer, I can see tears still on his cheeks....he must have cried himself to sleep....

but why can't I hear him breathing??...

Then I see it.

In his hand is an empty proscription bottle. "Oh, please....let him have just fallen asleep like that!!" I plead as I reach out to him, to feel his pulse.

He's still warm....but he's gone....

I cry harder.

"Jou!!"

I was too late.

I cling to his limp body, my heart being wrenched from me at the knowledge.

I was too late....It's my fault.

"No!! You can't be dead!! You can't be!!"

......we were worlds apart....

You were the typical geek, I the typical prep....

But I knew you most of my life....

and I never had the courage to tell you....

I love you.

I know you can't hear me, but I have to tell you anyways....

"I love you, Jou....I have always loved you...." I whisper in your unhearing ear.

I can't take this pain....Kami-sama, how it hurts....

Why does it have to be like this?

....why does it end this way?

....my fault....

Things could have been so different......

....Why didn't I ever tell you?

I can't just let you go....

I can't let it end this way....

...he has a zillion medications for a zillion ailments....

I find a bottle....I don't even know what this stuff is, or what it's for....but I take it....all of it.

Then I curl up next to Jou and cry myself to sleep....

a sleep I'll never wake up from....

******************************************

~Iori's POV~

.....I wasn't that close to him....but it still hurts. I don't know if I hurt more for the fact that he's gone, or the knowledge of how Takeru must be feeling.....

I know how it hurts to lose a loved one...

I have to see him....comfort him. he's my jogress partner....he has to know I'm here for him....he just has to.....

I cry for him.

I knock on his front door. His mom answers. She's been crying. I wish there was something I could do....

We're both crying.

"Is Takeru here?" I manage to say.

"No....I don't know where he is. I'm starting to get worried."

Yeah, so am I.

"Thank you." I don't know what else to say. I just leave. Maybe he's with Hikari.....they always were close.

I go to her apartment next.

I find out she's gone to Taichi's, so I go there.

The door's open a crack. There's the metallic smell of blood in the air. I go inside.

....blood.

I don't know what I had expected to see...but not this....

Taichi, Hikari, and Sora....all dead.

My stomach lurches.

I can't handle this.

...is Tak-chan dead too?

Was I too late?

Is it my fault??

....my fault....

I feel sick. I run from that place of death. I go home. No one's there. I find the gun.

.....it use to be Otou-sama's[3].....

.....too much death. too much death to handle......

I hide it in my coat.

The elevator's slow. I take the stairs.

It seems so peaceful on the roof....

Peaceful....peaceful, ....except...I can't get those images out of my mind. blood....so much blood.....

Kami-sama, how I wish I could erase what I saw!!

....yes....there's one way.

I raise the gun to my head.

I faintly hear the door open and someone join me on the roof.

"Iori!!"

....Myako....she's too late....I've pulled the trigger....

and there's nothing.

**************************************************

~Myako's POV~

I came up here to clear my mind....

This is all so much to deal with...

I opened the door and walked out.

It seemed so peaceful....

Then I saw him.

"Iori!!" oh, Kami-sama!! No!!

Then the gun went off, and he fell limp.

I run to him, cradle him in my arms.

....he was like an otatochan[4] to me.....

Okay, yeah, I'll admit, there were times when I'd lusted....but right now, all I can think about is how much I want him to be alright....

.....my heart aches....

I can't bear to see him like this....I can't even recognize his face....in shock, I leave him there. I walk to the edge of the roof. I feel the wind whip around me. I'm sickened by the knowledge that I'm covered in his blood.

It hurts so much!!

...things could have been so different.....

I let myself fall.

.....fall into silence....

****************************************

Koushirou's POV~

I feel the night air whip around my body. The park is deserted. Good.

I have a sheet in my hand. I've tied one end of it into a noose.

I stare up at the sky. This will be the last time I see it.

Why does it have to end like this?

....my fault....

Isn't this how people use to get punished?

by hanging?

My fault.....

I deserve this.

Why didn't I tell?

....because no one can know.

No one can ever know.

In the middle of the park is a large tree. That's why I chose this place. I walk over to it. Children are always climbing on this tree. If they can climb it, I can too.

Shesh, I feel awkward. I've never climbed a tree before. I guess I can cross it off my to-do list....

I have it written right between 'never tell a secret' and 'commit suicide.'

I snicker to myself. what a lame joke.....

I never was very funny.

....I'd considered leaving a will. Then I remembered that no one would be left but my parents anyways....

and Tentomon. But how do I give him anything? How would he retrieve it?

....Tentomon....I sent an e-mail to Jenni to give to him. actually, it's for all the digimon. Jenni e-mailed me and told me that Gabumon went missing after Yama-chan committed suicide......all the younger digidestined sent their digimon to the digiworld to help look for him. The rest of us would have gone too, but I doubt we would have been much help.

I hope they find him.

I try not to think of what will happen to them now.....of what will happen to the digital world.

I've tied the free end of the sheet around the highest tree branch that would support me. It would be kind of useless if the branch just broke and I got nothing more than a broken leg. I make sure my make-shift gallows is tightly secured. I put the noose around my neck.

My thoughts drift back to Takeru.

......Takeru......how wrong you were. It wouldn't have mattered if I'd told or not. The only difference it would have made is how people view you.....

You will always be innocent in their eyes.

Innocent...he had seemed so innocent....so very.....very....

So why does it end like this?

my fault.

It was never suppose to be like this.....

Things could have been so different....

....Takeru....

Why couldn't you love me?

Then I jump. The sheet tightens, and I know nothing more.

....ignorance is bliss.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[1] K'so = damn it.

[2] Kami-sama = God

[3] Otou-sama = Father (very respectful)

[4] otatochan = little brother (i think....correct me if I'm wrong.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yay!! *wavez little flagz* i finally was able to type this up!! ....wow.....10 pgz in WP....heh heh....umm yeah.

I know this looks like the end......boo hoo, how sad....but it's not!! THERE'Z AN EPILOG!! Yeah....and a surprise ending. Oh, and thank me for waiting to post even the first chappie til I'd finished writing this....other wize, u would have had 2 wait an eternity 4 this chappie. That'z mainly cause i got writers block on this chappie....didn't know how 2 kill Kou-chan..... then we were reading 'Antigone' in eng. Class.....and BOOM!! It was like MAJOR DUH!! heh heh....sry.....it'z early. I'm tired. Well, i gotzta go.....i have a school bus 2 catch.....

And as alwayz, R&R!! thx!! ^_^


	3. ch 3

Yay!! *wavez little flagz* this iz the last section!! THE ENDING!! ^________^ hehe.....yeah.....

Disclaimer: can i buy digimon?? Please?? *holdz up 3 pennies* ........guess not..... *criez* I'LL NEVER OWN DIGIMON!!!

Warningz still imply....blah blah blah.....u know the rest.....

Thankies 2 ne1 who might have read this.

On w/ the fic!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Jenni's POV~

I received an e-mail from Koushirou.........

It's addressed to the digimon.

But how could I have even known.....

I can't tell them why. I can't explain anything to them.....

They all disappeared....were digitized.....

destroyed.

one at a time.

They couldn't live without you.

.......It's best you didn't know.

But why did you do it? What were your reasons? What was so very horrible, that you knew, without knowing, that you'd all be gone? That not one of your teammates would be left?

I scan the e-mail again. It's not here. no explanations. no hidden meanings. no clue.

Something......anything.....

.......Who will protect us now??

*********************************************************

~News Bulletin~

After twelve apparent suicides in he area in one day, many are speculating the reasons behind the deaths. Friends and family are devastated, and say they can't think of any reason the twelve would commit suicide. Investigations are still underway, but, apparently, the twelve were all friends with each other. Police have mounting suspicions of some sort of cult involvement, but their families are refusing to believe it. Although many are claiming them to be 'digidestined.' What exactly that is, we have yet to learn, as those who claim it won't give out any more information on the subject. Some say, however, that they know nothing of it.

Out of twelve, only two left notes. One was left by Yamato Ishida, the first to commit suicide. In it, he stated "I am already dead, for everything I once was has slowly been stolen from me. I have long grown cold, and feel as though my flesh is already rotting, for the evil of my flesh, and what love has enslaved me to. I feel nothing. I have only lived for this death. This is my only freedom." The other note was left by Koushirou Izumi, the last to commit suicide, approximately twenty four hours after the death of Yamato Ishida. In it, he wrote, "I deserve this death, for the secret I am a slave to. This is my fault, for the knowledge that I could have done more. I should have told. And the knowledge that it wouldn't have made a difference. I never told.....Why didn't I ever tell?? 

because no one can know....

no one can ever know.....

no one will ever know this secret....

I am a slave to it, I deserve this. It's my fault....

Why didn't I tell??

It was never suppose to be this way.

Then why does it end like this??

......my fault......

*******************************************

Somewhere in the Digital World, evil awakes.

It grins ferally.

"It is time...."

It laughs evilly. "Foolish humans, depending on each other, always making teams."

It laughs again. "Bring down one and you bring them all down!! What better way to destroy a team than to destroy their hope. What better way than for the bearer of hope to be the one to destroy it!!" He smiles gleefully, proud of the dark spore he had implanted into the child of hope. 

"Foolish, foolish humans...."

War rages between it and the digidestined from all over the world, but no one is strong enough, and, one by one, they are destroyed. Both worlds are lost forever, for all hope had been lost with the bearer of hope.

lost....with the death of innocence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

YAY!!! IT'S FINALLY DONE!!! yup, surprise ending......everyone thought Takeru was the bad guy....but it turns out that he was the victim all along!! It was all the fault of the dark spore!! Cause Ken was angry, and wanted a place of his own, his own world, so it made him the Digimon Kaiser (Emperor). The dark spores feed off of strong emotion. All he had to do was have one lustful thought, and Bam, it makes him a rapist. .....well, at least it made sense to me......^-^U

as alwayz, R&R Ja ne!!


End file.
